Date Night
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: Post-Movie. Veronica and Logan are having a date night.


**Title:** Date Night  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Veronica/Logan  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 648  
 **Summary:** Post-Movie. Veronica and Logan are having a date night.

 **Notes:** Here's another one for you guys. I hope you enjoy this short little snippet. Review if you have time.

* * *

Veronica just wants to put her feet up. She loves being back in the PI business, but when she has to deal with difficult clients, she questions everything. Logically, she knows she'd have to deal with many difficult clients if she was a New York lawyer. In fact, the number would probably be tripled, if not quadrupled. When she feels like this though, she's not worrying about logical.

When she steps into the house and sees Logan Echolls in the kitchen, she remembers the main reason she chose Neptune over New York. She can't help the smile that blooms o her face. "Hey."

Logan's answering grin causes heat to curl in her stomach like a viper waiting to strike. "Hey." He looks at her with an analytical eye. "Tough day?"

No one knows her better than Logan. It used to be unnerving and cause her to run, but now it's comforting. "Yes, but it just got better."

The microwave beeps, and she finally notices the aroma of buttered popcorn. "What's the occasion?"

Logan pouts. "Did you forget all about our date?"

Veronica shuffles through everything in her mind before the memory comes to her. "Oh, right. Movie night."

"Is our date that unimportant to you?"

Veronica laughs and quickly scoops up some popcorn before he can hold the bowl out of her reach. "Of course not. Let me just get into something a little more comfortable."

Logan kisses her, and she moans as his hands settle on her hips. "Hurry back," he whispers when they break the kiss.

Veronica nods and quickly leaves for the bedroom. She gets on a pair of shorts and a tank top, pulling her hair back into a loose ponytail. When she gets to the living room, Logan is sitting on the couch, popcorn and soda on the table in front of him.

Veronica sits next to him, taking some popcorn as she does so, and leans back. "So, what did you get for us tonight?"

Logan smirks in his infuriating way. "Titanic."

Veronica's eyebrows shoot up to her hairline. "I never thought you were the romantic movie type."

"There is a lot about me that you don't know, Ms. Mars."

The heat that had curled in her stomach earlier now springs to life, making her insides molten lava. "Oh really?" she asks breathily.

Logan nods, his eyes devouring her. He turns his gaze from her and starts the movie, and they settle comfortably on the couch side-by-side. They share the bowl of popcorn and the soda is passed back and forth between them.

Veronica knows that Titanic is one of those romantic movies that is considered a classic. She really tries to pay attention to it, but she has always been more of an action movie type girl. It's hard to keep her mind focused on the movie, especially with Logan's fingers rubbing her neck so sensually.

After about an hour into the movie, Veronica is sick and tired of struggling to keep her eyes open. The plan for the evening has changed in her mind. She turns and straddles Logan's lap, blocking his view of the movie.

He doesn't even look surprised as she kisses him, writhing on his lap and feeling his erection through their pants.

She moans as his hands settle on her hips, helping her move her body just right so they both get the best possible amount of friction.

His voice is rough as he whispers into her ear. "What took you so long?"

She grins as she realizes this had been Logan's plan the whole time. "I don't know what I was thinking," Veronica murmurs, laughing when Logan holds her, gently letting her fall down onto the couch, the movie still playing in the background.

He settles comfortably in between her legs, and she knows this will be a much better way to spend the evening.


End file.
